


Heal My Heart

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [33]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith is actually the best out of all his friends, when it comes to comforting someone who is sad. It's a trait that he got from his daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "HC that whenever someone single dad shiro au Keith is close with cries or is upset, it's one of the times Keith will be somewhat affectionate and he just hugs then and gently rubs there back and says "it's okay... I'm here..." because that's what his dad does for him and it always helps him so naturally he's convinced it'll help others (and it does because it's coming from KEITH)."

  Lance was not having a good day.

              No ma’am. He was having a horrible day. A no good day. A horrible, awful, no good, terrible day so far and he was in the foulest of moods. Twice he’d already cried and it wasn’t even lunch time yet.

              The day started off horrible when Lance woke up to find he had accidentally crushed his favorite toy plane underneath him, because he forgot to set it up on his desk when he fell asleep last night. On top of that, all his mami said to him was, “Now you know why we don’t sleep with our toys.” Then his sisters both laughed at him and his brother almost hit him with a plastic spoon at breakfast.

              After that, Lance found out there was no more chocolate chip pancakes so he was stuck eating _cereal_ with milk before daycare.

              Then Lance was dropped off, where a bunch of rude older boys stomped in puddles and got mud all over his brand new tuxedo t-shirt, which he was extremely excited to show Allura. This caused Lance to drop the dandelions he had picked for Allura and now those were ruined too.

              And the last straw was that Pidge had stolen all the markers to test today, so now Lance couldn’t even try to draw a picture anymore. Today was the _worst_ day in the history of Lance.

              At the moment, Lance was trying his absolute hardest to not cry, _again,_ in front of everyone but was failing miserably. Big fat, crocidle tears dripped down his face as he puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms over his chest. Allura had already tried to ask the four-year-old if he was alright (three times) but Lance refused to talk to her out of embarrassment. Hunk attempted to soothe his friend, but even he was pushed away by Lance. Hunk left with a hurt expression on and sad eyes, before joining Coran and some other kids outside. Normally Lance would have joined him, but today was not one of those days.

              Pidge didn’t even both to talk to Lance, as they had seen how upset Lance was and knew that comforting people weren’t their strong suits. Even Keith had stayed away for a bit, thankfully not starting any fights with Lance, despite his poor attitude.

              However, Lance was pleasantly surprised when Keith walked over at lunchtime with a plate full of fruits and a grilled cheese sandwich cut in two and a box of tissues.

              Lance tried to ignore the other boy when he sat down beside Lance, even though Lance was sitting all by himself at an empty table. He sniffled and turned his back towards Keith, to hide the tears on his face from Keith. Keith, though, simply took a seat _right next_ to Lance, when usually Keith had some sort of space between him and others.

              For a few seconds, both boys were silent except for Lance’s occasional sniffles. Until Keith pushed the box of tissues towards Lance without a word. Lance ignored the action and continued to pout in his seat. Keith did nothing for a few more minutes, not even taking a bite of his grilled cheese.

              Until suddenly, Lance felt a hand shoving a tissue against his face.

              He sputtered and swatted at Keith, who continued to push the tissue against Lance’s face with a scowl.

              “Hold still dummy!” Keith finally grunted, snatching one of Lance’s flailing arms and using his other free hand to continue wiping at Lance’s face. Lance scoffed as he attempted to maneuver his face away from the tissue and Keith.

              “Stop it! What are you doing?” Lance cried out when Keith wouldn’t stop pressing the tissue against his cheeks. Keith’s little pink tongue stuck out of his mouth, as he fought to wipe down Lance’s face with determination.

              I’m trying to wipe away your tears! So you’re not sad no more!” Keith finally shouted with a huff. Lance froze for a split second, giving Keith just enough time to wipe at both of Lance’s cheeks and under his eyes. He pulled the snotty tissue away and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Then, before Lance even had the chance to ask, Keith grabbed another (clean) tissue and held it under Lance’s nose. Lance blinked in confusion.

              “Blow.” Keith commanded, in a very frightening voice for a four-year-old. Thankfully, Lance obeyed and blew hard and loud. Keith made a disgusted face but didn’t remove the tissue until Lance was done. Only then did he wipe Lance’s nose before quickly throwing the used tissue out. Lance watched the other do all of this in silence before Keith turned to face Lance.

              Keith looked down to glance at his grilled cheese before picking it up, breaking the sandwich in half and then holding out one of the pieces to Lance.

              “What?” Lance cocked his head.

              “Is for you.” Keith simply stated, shoving the sandwich back at Lance. Lance continued to stare at Keith, waiting for the joke but one never came. Eventually Keith sighed and _gently_ placed the sandwich _into_ Lance’s mouth. Satisfied when the sandwich tangled in Lance’s mouth, Keith turned to his own sandwich before taking a large mouthful.

              Lance finally took a bite and swallowed as he grabbed the rest of the sandwich. His tummy happily thanked him _(Keith)_ for the food as he realized how hungry he was. Lance and Keith continued to sit in silence as they ate their sandwiches. Occasionally, Lance would glance over at Keith to see Keith always watching him. But rather than watching him with a mocking expression, Lance saw nothing but genuine concern from Keith – if only with a little awkwardness.

              “Is going to be okay.” Keith finally spoke up when he had finished his entire sandwich. Lance frowned in confusion. “I know your sad but is okay. You can play with my toy lions I brought today, if it makes you feel better.”

              Lance’s eyes widened. _Nobody ever got to play with Keith’s lions._ “Really?”

              Keith rubbed his sneakers together as he swung his legs out. “Mhmmm. Yeah. I’ll even let you be the biggest black one. Just as long as you’re not sad no more.” Keith awkwardly placed a hand on Lance’s knee, when Lance’s smile only brightened. Even though it had only been a few hours, it had felt like _forever_ since Lance last smiled. “Daddy always makes me feel better when I’m sad, so I wanna make you not sad no more.”

              Keith wasn’t expecting much from Lance for his actions, so he really wasn’t expecting Lance to throw his arms around Keith in an unexpected hug.

              “Thank you Keith! You’re the bestest buddy ever!”

              At this Keith smiled.

x.V.x

              Hunk didn’t want to go outside today.

              He didn’t want to be around all the other kids, yelling and playing. Running into him or _talking_ to him. He was feeling particularly anxious today and a bit too shy to try to talk to anyone. He’d rather stay inside where the toy kitchen was and pretend to cook little meals for Allura, Coran and his friends. He didn’t want to go outside.

              However, Allura wouldn’t allow the kids to stay in _every day._ She made sure they socialized with other kids or got some fresh air at least twice a week.

              So here Hunk was, nervously standing at the edge of the playground, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt while he stared at all the other kids running around and playing. Lance was already upside under the monkey bars while Pidge egged him on. Surprisingly, Hunk couldn’t find Keith anywhere. Normally he was with the others or on the basketball court playing ball.

              Quietly, Hunk twisted the fabric of his shirt when a group of loud boys sprinted past Hunk, nearly knocking him to the floor. Before he could fall over, a small hand had grabbed him and held him upright. Hunk turned around, heart racing and tears pricking in his eyes, to look down at the small face of Keith.

              “Are you okay?” Keith asked.

              Still shaking, Hunk nodded quickly.

              “Did any of them hurt you?” Keith continued, not at all bothered by Hunk’s lack of verbal response. Hunk silently shook his head.

              “Do you not want to be out here?” Hunk blinked at Keith’s question, taken by surprise at his observation skills. No one besides Allura had ever bothered to ask Hunk what _he_ wanted. Especially not any kids.

              Again, Hunk bit his lip but shook his head.

              “Is it too many people out here?” Hunk didn’t even notice when Keith scooched closer to him, gently pulling Hunk’s hand into his own. He was surprised when he felt Keith’s warm hand in his own suddenly and Hunk gaped. Realizing that Keith was still waiting on an answer, Hunk quickly nodded.

              “Okay.” Keith pursed his lips together thoughtfully. He gave a gentle tug on Hunk’s hand, motioning with his head to follow and Hunk had no other choice but to follow. He was surprised once more when Keith led him _away_ from the playground and out into the field where there were less kids playing. Keith kept a stiff body between Hunk and any other kids, almost as if he were _protecting_ the larger boy.

              The two walked in a comfortable silence for a few more seconds before Keith led Hunk to a small group of trees in the field. Carefully, he sat down (tugging Hunk down with him) and smiled softly.

              “When it gets too noisy or loud I come here, ‘cus it’s a lot quieter. And less people.” Keith answered quietly. “You’re welcome to come here too, if you don’t want to go outside. I don’t mind.” Keith shrugged nonchalantly when Hunk didn’t answer.

              Hunk was speechless.

              His friend Keith, who was normally by himself and a loner when he wanted to, was offering Hunk a place in _his_ quiet spot. In _his_ safe spot. He was offering _Hunk_ a place to go.

              Keith looked over to see Hunk’s eyes widened and awkwardly, Keith tried to pat Hunk’s back several times in a soothing manner when he saw tears building up in Hunk’s eyes.

              “There. There. It’s…okay.” Keith said as he continued to pat Hunk’s back. “My daddy always finds me places to be calm, so I can help you too.”

              Hunk was at a loss for words, but Keith was the only one who could understand him then. Instead, when he was too choked up for words, Hunk simply gave Keith a bright, blinding smile.

              Keith’s smile was one to match.

x.V.x

              Pidge knew that they weren’t like other kids.

              Mainly because of their OCD issues. Pidge knew what they were and knew all about them. They had heard their mom and dad explain them and learned to read up about them in a book at home. They were incredibly smart for their age and highly perceptive.

              Unfortunately, even intelligence couldn’t overpower an attack.

              They couldn’t fight these _needs_ they had and they knew other kids thought it was weird. Lance had even proclaimed the weirdness of it all on several occasions, but Pidge didn’t mind too much because this was Lance they were talking about. He didn’t have much of a filter.

              Pidge couldn’t help it that she had to wash their hands for exactly four minutes – two for each hand, and if they went over or under by even a second they would have to start all over. Other kids didn’t seem to understand and avoided using the same restroom as Pidge when they noticed Pidge washing their hands.

              Today hadn’t been a good day.

              Their socks didn’t match and their coordinated notebooks were forgotten at home, so Pidge couldn’t use even one of them (how could they use one without the matching other?). They’d had to _rewash_ their hands three times already but they forgot to set the timer on their watch and couldn’t keep track of counting in their head.

              The counting only got worse as their hands began to shake.

              “One minutes, ten seconds. One minute, eleven seconds…” Pidge mumbled quietly as they rubbed their hands under the sink once again.

              “Why do you keep talking to yourself?”

              Pidge almost threw their glasses at the kid who had interrupted their counting seconds. They tried to ignore the kid in favor of continuing to count out loud, but when they lost count _again_ Pidge had shrieked so loudly, that the kid went sprinting out of the bathroom by the daycare.

              Pidge almost cried knowing they would _have_ to start over again. They turned off the water and turned it back on with trembling hands.

              Before Pidge could begin counting a voice cut in.

              “One, two, three, four…” Pidge whirled around but kept their hands under the sink, to find Keith right next to them. He blinked at Pidge still counting aloud and nodded.

              “Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…” Keith continued to count out loud the entire time for _four_ whole minutes. He never once stopped or faltered, even when kids entered the bathroom. He would glare at kids who tried to mock him or talk to him, effectively scaring anyone off. He counted every last second. Even pointing out to switch at exactly two minutes.

              When they were all done, and Pidge’s hands were no longer shaking as they turned off the water, Keith waited patiently and handed them two paper towels.

              “Why’d you do that?” Pidge asked before thanking Keith.

              Keith wasn’t upset at this. “It’s important to you and you were upset. So I thought I could help. Was it bad?” Keith suddenly looked nervous and scratched at the back of his hands.

              “Oh no! You were amazing. I didn’t know you could count that high!” Pidge exclaimed quickly.

              “Oh. Yeah. My daddy taught me my numbers this year. Plus I just gotta count to 60, four times.” Keith blushed with a gentle smile. Pidge couldn’t help but smile at the sight, tossing the paper towels into the garbage.

              “Well thanks. Maybe I’ll make you my _official_ counter from now on.” Pidge giggled, causing Keith to let out a giggle of his own.

              “Okay.” He agreed without hesitation as the two headed off to class.

              Keith wasn’t great at emotions, nor comforting people. But he’d learned all he could about helping someone thanks to his daddy, and someday Keith hoped to help people just as his daddy had helped him.

              For now, he was happy to comfort his friends.


End file.
